Icarax
Icarax – jeden z antagonistów serii Lego Bionicle. Był on Makutą z Karzahni i członkiem Bractwa Makuta. Historia Wczesne życie 100,000 lat temu, Icarax został stworzony ze substancji znanej jako Antidermis w jeziorku na jednej z Południowych Wysp we Wszechświecie Matoran przez Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Podobnie jak inni przedstawiciele jego gatunku, stał się on członkiem Bractwa Makuta, organizacji poświęconej wypełnianiu woli Mata Nui i wprowadzaniu porządku we wszechświecie. Icarax był odpowiedzialny za stworzenie ogromnej liczby Rahi do wypełniania wszechświata. Wkrótce po ukończeniu Fortecy Destralu, Icarax i jego asystent Pridak zostali wysłani na Xię, razem z Mutranem, by omówić z Vortixx obniżenie cen różnych dóbr. Mimo tego, po kilku dniach negocjacji, Icarax stracił cierpliwość i zniszczył kilka budynków. W rezultacie, Vortixx szybko się zgodzili na obniżenie cen towarów do miast Matoran, do których zostały one skierowane. Icarax był również obecny przy spotkaniu Ligi Sześciu Królestw krótko po uformowaniu Ligi. Krótko po Wojnie Domowej Matoran na Metru Nui, Icarax został przypisany przez Miserixa do pilnowania wyspy Karzahni. Kiedy Teridax wezwał wszystkich członków Bractwa do Komnaty Zebrań, by ujawnić swój plan uderzenia na Mata Nui, Icarax milczał. Ostatecznie, przyłączył się do Teridaxa i później pomagał Gorast w zgładzeniu wielu Makut, którzy nadal byli po stronie Miserixa. Oni przybili Kanohi martwych Makuta w Komnacie Zebrań jako ostrzeżenie dla innych Makuta. Icarax, podobnie jak inni Makuta, ewoluował z fizycznej tkanki, zmieniając się znów w formę Antidermis wewnątrz zbroi. Duchy Nynrah, przysłane przez Teridaxa na Destral, pomogły zmodyfikować jego zbroję w celu dostosowania się do nowej Wiruso-podobnej formy. Po Wielkim Katakliźmie i ewakuacji Matoran z miasta Metru Nui, Icarax stracił wiarę w przywództwo Teridaxa i próbował podbić Wszechświat Matoran, używając siły. Zebrał małą armię Manasów i zaatakował Północny Kontynent, starając się podporządkować sobie kilka wiosek. Jednak, Teridax zmierzył się z Icaraxem, którego ukarał za wtrącanie się w swoje sprawy. Teridax pozwolił Icaraxowi uderzać na siebie godzinami, aż ten się zmęczył, i wtedy zyskał przewagę nad Icaraxem przez przejęcie kontroli nad jego Manasami i używając kilku zdolności, pokonał Icaraxa. Jednakże, Teridax pozwolił mu żyć, bo chciał jeszcze wykorzystać talenty Icaraxa oraz jego wojno-podobne cechy charakteru. Kiedy Teridax był na Voya Nui, telepatycznie skontaktował się z Icaraxem i rozkazał mu odzyskać Kanohi Kraahkan ze Srebrnego Morza. Icarax odzyskał ją, niemal wpadając w walkę z Takanuvą i zaczął ją nosić. Włócznia Artakhi Teridax polecił Icaraxowi odzyskać Włócznię Artakhi z Xii, co jemu się udało, pokonując Onuę i ujawniając się Toa Ziemi, który powiedział o nim Toa Nuva. Podczas pobytu na wyspie, dowiedział się o składzie broni, zamówionej przez grupę nieznanych osobników na Xii. Następnie skierował się do Karzahni, a ponieważ oni chcieli dostać tę włócznię, Toa Nuva dotarli do niego. Icarax walczył i pokonał wszystkich Toa Nuva w walce, z wyjątkiem Gali, która użyła Nova Blastu, niszcząc królestwo władcy Karzahni. Potem udało mu się dotrzeć do Mahri Nui, gdzie on przekazał Włócznię Teridaxowi. Icarax powrócił na Xia, by sprawdzić, kto złożył zamówienie składu broni. Trop doprowadził Makutę do wyspy położonej niedaleko brzegu Południowego Kontynentu, gdzie napotkał i zaatakował istoty, które były odpowiedzialne za owe zamówienie: Botara i Trinumę. Podczas walki, która się toczyła, Icarax zabił Botara dzięki swojej magnetycznej mocy, i ciężko zranił Trinumę, ale temu udało się uciec. Potem Icarax powrócił do Metru Nui i zaatakował Takanuvę używając Pijawek Cienia, które miały być wykorzystane na Matoraninie Ahkmou, i zmienił Toa w Toa Światła i Cienia. Po tym, Icarax ruszył na Destral, gdzie przejął tron Teridaxa. Karda Nui Kiedy wejście do Karda Nui zostało odkryte przez Vultraza, wiadomość ta dotarła do Teridaxa, który rozkazał Makuta dotrzeć do rdzenia wszechświata i oblec go. Jednakże Icarax wiedział, że te rozkazy są niemal szalone i odmówił, lecz przez wysiłki Antroza zgodził się na atak. Kiedy Vican przybył na Destral, by przekazać liderowi informacje o pomoc od Antroza, Icarax posłuchał Matoran i poprosił go, że jak Icarax przybędzie do Karda Nui, Antroz nie będzie kierował jego działaniami. Póżniej, Icarax przybył do Karda Nui później, jak Phantoka Toa Nuva zniszczyli Ul Pijawek Cienia, a Antroz rozkazał Makuta pokonać Toa Ignikę. Pięciu Makuta, łącznie Mutran, przypuścili atak na ostatnią wolną wioskę Av-Matoran. Jednakże, jak przybyli, okazało się, że Toa Nuva i Av-Matoranie właśnie opuszczali ją, by odzyskać trzeci Kamienny Klucz. Później, jak Toa odzyskali kamień, dwie strony zaczął ze sobą walczyć. Icarax walczył z Toa Igniką, ale w czasie bitwy, Toa Ignika użył mocy życia, by odwrócić proces ewolucji do biomechanicznej istoty. Jako, że zbroja Makuty nie była przygotowana na to, dla Icaraxa to było bolesne i zaczął krzyczeć. Nie mogąc dalej walczyć, Icarax poparł decyzję Mutrana o odwrocie polecieli w dół na Bagna Sekretów, by spotkać się z trzema innymi Makuta, ale został schwytany przez Toa Ignikę. Po ataku, Icarax powiedział Ignice o odliczaniu do zagłady, szydząc z jego braku wiedzy i Kodeksu Toa (chociaż Ignika nie wiedziała nic o Kodeksie). Ignika, która nie była zdolna do odróżniania kłamstwa od prawdy, wzięła słowa Icaraxa i opuściła Makutę, by poinformować Toa Nuva. Boleśnie, Icarax udał się na dół do bagien, gdzie znalazł Makutę Krikę zamierzającego zdjąć pole ochronne Codrexu, podczas gdy inni Makuta byli zajęci bitwą. Icarax, chociaż nie lubił Kriki, przekonał Makutę, że Mata Nui nie musi zostać przebudzony, i wtedy Makuta użył swoich mocy do zniszczenia Codrex i znajdujących się wewnątrz Toa. Krika zaakceptował plan, który mógł pójść w parze ze śmiercią, ale także udałoby się przeniknąć przez pole ochronne. Krika sukcesywnie zniszczył pole siłowe bez zabijania, a Icarax powoli zaczął niszczyć strukturę, używając mocy Grawitacji. Gdy plan miał już się powieść, Icarax został zaatakowany przez Gorast i Vampraha. Icarax z łatwością pokonał obu Makuta, aż Mutran przybył na miejsce. Gorast, widząc przybycie Mutrana, rozkazała Mutranowi wysłać bełkotliwe myśli do głowy Icaraxa, co odwróciło uwagę Makuty. Gorast powiedziała Makucie, że Toa muszą wypełnić przeznaczenie. Zaskoczony, Icarax zdecydował, że ruszy do konfrontacji z Toa i zatrzyma ich przed wypełnieniem misji. Już miał teleportować się z miejsca, jednakże Gorast chwyciła Makutę i użyła swojej Kanohi by wyrwać moc teleportacji Icaraxa spod kontroli. Vamprah wysłał na niego strzał energii, rozpraszając atomy Icaraxa we wszystkich kierunkach, zabijając go. Osobowość Icarax był bardzo brutalny, gwałtowny i niebezpieczny, tworząc wokół siebie aurę kata jak Gorast. Nawet przed upadkiem Bractwa Makuta, Icarax nie dbał o Matoran i postrzegał ich jako podległych i słabych. Icarax nie ukrywał swojego wstrętu i zazdrości do Teridaxa jako przywódcy, ponieważ zderzył się z nim raz, bezskutecznie. Twierdził, że dzikość i spustoszenie całych wiosek jest idealną metodą podboju i gardził złożonymi strategiami, które wymagały czasu i przygotowania. Niemniej to nie powstrzymało go przed użyciem przebiegłego i bystrego umysłu, aby spróbować sabotować plan Teridaxa. Jak wszyscy Makuta, Icarax był także arogancki, egoistyczny i bardzo pewny siebie. Zdolności Jak inni Makuta, Icarax posiadał potężne moce Cienia. Miał też umiejętność produkcji Kraata, jak również dostęp do ich 42 mocy. Podczas walk w Karda Nui, Icarax został cofnięty w rozwoju ewolucyjnym przez Toa Ignikę. W rezultacie Icarax nie był już w stanie przejmować kontroli nad innymi ciałami jeśli jego zbroja zostałaby zniszczona. Oprócz tego, jego moce pozostały niezmienne, choć poruszanie się sprawiało mu początkowo ból. Galeria Plik:Comic BoM Throne.png|Icarax siedzący na tronie Fortecy Destralu Plik:Comic Makuta Icarax.png|Icarax trzymający Obrotowe Ostrza Mroku Kategoria:Bionicle Kategoria:LEGO Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Sztuczna inteligencja Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Społeczni darwiniści Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Dzikusy Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Totalitaryści Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fiction Kategoria:Uzależnieni Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Sabotażyści Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Anarchiści Kategoria:Heretycy Kategoria:Głupcy Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Supremacjonaliści Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Mroczne formy Kategoria:Mroczni rycerze Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Oszuści en:Icarax Kategoria:Podżegacze